


小奶糖

by NINESJIU



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU





	小奶糖

我的宝贝是一颗甜甜的糖。

他乖乖地蜷缩在我的怀里睡着了，像一只刚刚喝饱了牛奶餍足的猫咪，事实上他刚刚呜咽着求我轻一点的低哑细软的哼声确实也像猫咪一样。

我轻轻理顺他凌乱的碎发，听着他平稳的呼吸，忍不住又想吻他了，即使刚刚我已经吻他吻得像是要把他吞下去。

我像园丁一样把露水洒在他的温暖的泥土里面，他温顺地接受了我的浇灌，然后他满足地陷入梦境里，他累了。我的小蔷薇，他常常需要很多睡眠，他还在长大，他才17岁。

几个小时前他走在灯光耀眼的秀台上绷着那张稚嫩的小脸，我在后台因为他发来的分手消息抓耳挠腮，在经纪人索命一样call了我十几通电话后怒气达到了最顶峰。他走完最后一套衣服，和黑着脸的我撞了个正着，他像见鬼一样看着我，转身就逃，我暗骂了一声“fuck”扭住他的手腕。

然后他被我拉进厕所隔间，他骂我的声音怒气冲冲可是又软又嗲，我舍不得这让我心痒的声音可是我又迫不及待想拿些什么堵上他的嘴，我按着他的肩膀，他半推半就地蹲下来给我口交，他从骂我“混蛋”变成骂我“太大了”，不过很快他就说不出话了，只能“嗯嗯啊啊”地从唇角溢出破碎的低吟。

我从后面操他，他抵在隔板上马上就要被我顶上云端。我咬着他的肩膀质问他为什么要分手，他断断续续地让我和那个女的——我听不清名字的女人在一起，我想了一分钟，才想明白那是前几天和我传出绯闻的女演员。在这短短的一分钟内，我的小冤家颤抖着在我的怀里高潮了，像一条濒死的美人鱼一样胸口剧烈地起伏着。我一边掐着他腰间的软肉日他湿软的后穴，一边跟他道歉——撞一下就咬着他的耳垂说一声对不起。他被我撞得像是海上一艘飘飘荡荡的小船，最后腿软的不行，哑着嗓子求我射精。

这一个晚上，我射给他四次，从厕所喂到酒店的大床。我操着他说了五十三次对不起，他哭了五次，高潮的次数足以让他接下来的几天都没法仰着他高傲的小脑袋踩在被闪光灯包围的T台上。

然后他呢喃着道歉，我说不能误会我，不能提分手，我会疯。我发起疯来是从来不宠他不怜惜他的。

我揽着他又像是哄受了委屈的猫咪一样轻声哄他，亲他红肿的眼睛和湿漉漉的睫毛，他还是我的宝贝，我抚摸着他的发丝让他快些睡。

我记得我们第一次见面的时候，他不像是现在甜甜软软的小奶糖，他是新生的滴着露水的荆棘蔷薇。

我坐在T台下面的座位上，我不太喜欢看秀的行程，但是没办法，偶像也需要时尚界的曝光度。旁边的女设计师香水味道刺激着我脆弱的鼻腔，我礼貌地冲她微笑，心里想的是也许过不了多久我就要过敏了，该死的。

我强忍着这难耐的痛苦感心不在焉地盯着台上精致的模特面无表情地上来又下去，像是同一个工厂制造出来的会行走的完美人偶。

只有他是不一样的。

他尚且稚嫩的脸蛋和没那么坚定的眼神都告诉我他是个小孩子。我猜测着他的年纪，15？16？这是不是他第一场show，他的心跳会不会很大声。

我看向他的时候，正好和他弯弯的下垂眼撞在一起，他装作镇定地回望我——可能他以为那是锋利的眼刀，但在我看来不过是软软的猫爪在我的心尖挠了一下。

我好想在他棉花糖一样的脸蛋上咬一口，我想亲他。

但是我没想到在后台，我竟然是被压在墙上的那个。

他竟然比我还要高一点点。也是，他是模特，我这在偶像圈优越的身高似乎在他面前也不怎么够看。但他这满脸通红结结巴巴的样子实在没什么说服力，让我不到十秒就消除了治不住他的危机感。

他呀。软绵绵的巨型兔子。再大只也是要被吃干抹净的。

他说他叫陈立农，是我的粉丝，和工作人员磨了好久才能到我的休息室要签名。我挑眉，他丝毫没意识到我们之间的距离完全不应该是偶像和粉丝之间的距离。

我顺着他的姿势扶上他纤细的腰，轻声提醒他“要摔倒了，小心”。

他僵了一下，红着脸“坤坤，坤坤”结巴个不停。我笑了笑和他拉开了距离，欲擒故纵对年纪小的小朋友一向很有用。

他没有纸，我在他的白衬衣上签名，他好敏感，抖得厉害。事实上我真想直接签在他的腰上，或者，直接在他的腰纹上我的名字。

他蹦蹦跳跳地消失在我的视线里面，我很想把他拉到我的身上实现我乱糟糟的想象，我有点上头，像喝了烧胃的liquor。

我接了那个品牌的代言，因为陈立农是这个牌子新签的专属模特。经纪人在我耳边絮絮叨叨地让我吊着品牌方提价，我不耐烦地没等他说完就低下头刷新微信通讯录“新的朋友”界面，我偷偷塞在他手心的微信号码好像石沉大海一样，小磨人精。

我去总公司拍宣传照的时候隐晦地问助理我能不能和品牌方的模特合作，她狐疑地看我一眼说可以是可以，但是他们的女模风格和我不搭，然后又开玩笑地说我一个上升期的偶像歌手，和漂亮的女孩子合作不怕粉丝吃醋吗。

我笑了笑说我其实想要和男模特合作。

她更震惊了，她问我发烧了还是怎么，要男模。她说你又不是没见过他们的男模，木子洋，卜凡那样的，个子压你半个头，你183的个头在他们旁边和小鸡崽一样，拍他们还是拍你呢？

我耸肩不置可否，我第一次觉得自己的身高不是个值得骄傲的东西了，也没有说我看他们新签约的那个小嫩模挺好的，我是说年龄嫩。

但没想到那天我会撞到他，而且是不怎么令我开心的画面。他坐在木子洋大腿上笑得上气不接下气，过于宽大的领口露着纤细的锁骨，那个又高又瘦的模特从后面环着他的腰挠他，他怕痒，躲来躲去地尖叫，脸蛋红得像打了蜡的平安果，我都能感觉到那个男人温热的吐息打在他敏感的侧颈上。我感到一阵头晕目眩，尤其是又看到卜凡拉着他的手“弟弟”“农农”喊个不停的时候。

你他妈的，谁是你的弟弟。

我的太阳穴突突直跳，但是我有什么资格管呢？他不能是卜凡木子洋的宝贝弟弟，更他妈不是我的。就在这时候我的手机振动起来，助理一条接一条震我是上洗手间掉到厕所了吗？靠。我把手机调成飞行模式。这样也好，再没有个理由让我离开这里，我就要站不稳了。

可是陈立农就是在这个尴尬的节骨眼发现了我，我真该把这头显眼的金发染了让他发现不了我，不然也不能在他眼前出丑。可是他兴奋地想要挣脱木子洋的束缚，在两个男人诧异的目光下朝我跑过来。

这种感觉要了命的好。

我想象着他扑进我怀里，但是不可能。他恰恰好地停在了和我最完美的社交距离，眯着眼睛冲我露出perfect的八颗牙齿，我不喜欢这样官方的笑容，我喜欢他刚刚在别人怀里那样，虽然这种想法又让我很来气了。

他叫我“蔡先生”，我别扭得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，我说你上次可不是这么叫的，他只是红着脸低下头小声说自己上次见到偶像太激动了，然后像小绵羊一样黏糊糊地轻声喊了一声“坤坤”。

我轻咳了一下想要赶走身上奇怪的燥热感，装作漫不经心地问他为什么不加我的联系方式。

他瞪大了眼睛说什么联系方式，哪里？我都快被他气死了，我说我塞给你的纸条呢小笨蛋。他一拍脑袋长大了嘴巴：我太激动了，太激动了然后ne...然后我好像以为是垃圾就扔掉了。

因为偶像主动给我联系方式这种事，我从来没想过啊。他这么说到。

我也从来没想过我会给除了工作方面有联系的以外的人联系方式，尤其还是因为我想泡他。

我摆出不在意的样子说那你加上吧，我接了这个品牌的代言，我们以后也算同事了吧。

他点点头掏出手机认真地点点划划，末了又冲我露出一个甜丝丝的笑容：“坤坤你人真好，特别宠粉呢。”

不是宠粉，只是宠你罢了。

我看向他身后两个让人难以忽视的男人，他们眼神冷冽的样子只有我能读出其中的含义，我冲他们礼貌性地笑了笑，对不起，这一局我先得分。

你真是一个受欢迎的小东西，不知道是谁能把你牢牢锁在手里。

但我没想到我实际上才是被锁的死死的那个傻子。我真的分不清他是货真价实的不谙世事天真一根筋还是个心思活络的小狐狸精，他欲擒故纵的这一手玩得比我还好。他给我发消息，有时候黏糊糊得像是草莓软糖化在嘴里，我看着和他的聊天记录都会傻笑出来，有时候却又冷淡得要命，一个“嗯”或者干脆不回复，这能折磨我好几个小时，直到他在我酝酿许久的询问中惊讶地说他只是在忙在工作，还说坤坤你都没有在工作吗？我看你行程蛮多的。

我该死的当然在工作，只是我假笑着应付那群记者啰哩八索的八卦问题时脑袋里还在想着你有没有回复我的消息。

我真的怀疑他说是我的粉丝是不是骗我上钩的借口了，他真的不在乎我。

我告诉他我要去韩国拍mv，要走一个月。我的本意是借这个时间冷静一下我冲动的心情，也许冷静冷静我就不喜欢他了，分叉的树枝这么多，我非得吊死在他这颗也不知道是黑是白的小嫩苗上，还死得心甘情愿，我到底还是不是个成熟的成年人了？或许我该干脆去看看我的脑子是不是烧糊涂了，再不然就是他给我下蛊了，绝对。

谁知道他立刻就发来一条语音，我点开，小奶音兴奋地嚷着正好他这几天放假要去韩国玩，能不能来找我。

蔡徐坤你真是不争气。反应过来的时候我发现我因为这段奶声奶气的语音笑得像个痴呆，我怎么在这小嫩苗上吊的这么牢固，剪子剪都剪不断，要了命了。

在韩国没有那么多人认识我，我可以在冬天光明正大地戴个口罩陪他逛明洞，他连口罩都不戴，出众的外貌和身高招来了许多年轻女孩的侧目，嘟嘟囔囔地小声谈论该不会是艺人吧。我暗暗想他是艺人那还得了，那我得和千军万马为敌了。

万万没想到我还是对他下手了，就在一家闹哄哄的店面的试衣间里。

他在试衣间里小声喊我说衣服拉链卡住了他弄不好，我挤进去才突然想起来他根本没拿带拉链的衣服。可是他就是不让我走了，我心跳得速度有120迈，这狭小的空间让我们不得不靠的很近，他浅浅的呼吸声我都能听到。他扯着我的袖子可是吞吞吐吐的，说不出个一二三来，过了好一会儿才深吸一口气。

他问我坤坤你有没有一点点，就一点点喜欢我。

一点点？我他妈喜欢你喜欢的满脑子都是你你说有没有一点点？

但我不敢这么说，我冷静地问他为什么这么问。

他脸都涨红了，紧张得像是马上要去结婚，他结结巴巴地说就是因为他挺喜欢我的。

我说嗯我知道，粉丝对偶像那种喜欢。

他赶紧摇了摇头生怕我误会，他说我喜欢你是觉得你挺像我未来男朋友的。

他这句话甜的我都像泡在蜂蜜罐里一样，我管不了三七二十一了，按住他的后颈和他接吻，力道大得我们牙齿都磕到了舌头，有点血腥的味道溢出来，不过不要紧，这小狐狸流血都是甜味的。

像是蜂蜜一样粘稠的情欲在这小小的一平方米升腾，吻他我居然起了生理反应，他每次发出一声细软的低喘我的下身就更硬一分。他缓不过气，哼哼唧唧推我，我最后又在他的唇瓣上轻轻啄了几下，意有所指地让他看到我鼓胀的下身说，小坏蛋，你让我真尴尬。

他吻我的喉结，像是小猫一样讨好地舔着它，他自带撒娇的那股子声音又钻进我的耳朵：“在这好冷，我们去酒店好不好？”

他真是算准了我会栽在他手里。

我们那天晚上就上床了，而且像是着了火的干柴又浇了一层汽油，我没带套就射在他里面，我第一次觉得做爱高潮是真的像吸毒一样爽的仿佛不在地面，他和我一起高潮，把我的背和手臂都挠破了，我还没来得及想明天拍摄我该怎么解释，就又硬得仿佛几百年没做过爱。

我和他在浴室做过爱，在阳台做过爱，在厨房做过爱，在电影院甚至在试衣间做过爱。这次，我又把他按在秀场厕所的隔间做爱。

他睡眠浅，半夜总是迷迷糊糊地醒来喊我的名字找我，有时候他很乖地靠着我继续睡，有时候却要提出各种任性的要求，比如现在他用赤裸修长的大腿压着我的腰，撅着嘴让我给他倒牛奶喝。

我被他吵醒，拍了拍他的小屁股凶他，怎么喂了你这么多就是喂不饱？

他读出我话里的双关，生气地压住我用毛茸茸的小脑袋拱我的颈窝，嘴里嘟囔着“你快点，你快点去”。

我没办法，离开温暖的被窝伺候我的宝贝小祖宗。我打着哈欠看着他就着我手里的玻璃杯喝了两口牛奶就不愿意继续喝了，恨不得再把他拉起来狠狠惩罚一顿。

我说宝贝你真是个小麻烦精，下个月我就去赶全国的巡演了，不在你身边你能不能好好照顾自己啊？

他最讨厌我说要去外地工作了，故意气我说那你去吧，你去了我去木子洋他家住去。

我捏着他的下巴说你敢，你敢等我回来操得你一个月上不了T台。

这反而把他逗笑了。

他说蔡徐坤，我不上班了，不走秀了不拍照了，你养我好不好？

我说好。

他又气呼呼地说你拿你粉丝的钱养我，你不要脸呀。

我说那我不当偶像了，我们私奔去一个谁也找不到的地方流浪。

他笑得在床上打滚，他说我们边乞讨边环游世界，最后拿讨来的钱去冰岛看极光吧。

我撑着下巴躺在他身边，看着我的小奶糖小兔子笑得天真明媚的样子，我也忍不住笑着附和他：

别说去冰岛了，和你一起，去月球去火星去外太空都可以呀。

这浩瀚星球，  
整个宇宙，  
有你就足够了。

/END.


End file.
